1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyors and, in particular, to live roller conveyors especially useful for moving high center of gravity pallet loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Live roller conveyors, including zero pressure accumulation conveyors, are well-known and have been extensively employed. Such conveyors, however, have generally been complicated, expensive, difficult to control and maintain, unreliable and/or highly sensitive to adverse environmental conditions involving dust, paint particles, oil drippings and the like. Further, prior art live roller conveyors have often been noisy and inefficient due to high power requirements from substantial friction losses.